Shop wishes
by Draco Laxy
Summary: Shangdian yuanwang, subuah mitos baru dikalangan remaja dunia. Dan ini hanya cerita tentang lima sahabat yang meminta permohonan saat melihat awan berwarna jingga. LUMIN, HUNKAI, SULAY, CHANBAEK, AND CHENSOO. Chibi Kris dan Tao. CrakPair CHAP 6 bukan pengumuman!
1. Chapter 1

**Xiumin's wife**

**PRESENT**

**SHOP WISHES**

* * *

**EXO'S MEMBER**

**Crak couple**

**Yaoi**

** Selu (oc)**

**Ken (oc)**

* * *

** Genre = Romance and Fantasy**

**Disclaimer = Para Cast milik Tuhan YME, Ortu, Fans, dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, cerita milik Ojan**

**WARNING = OOC, AU, YAOI, TYEPO(s), dll**

**A/N = Ini pengganti ff debut aku yang sebelumnya udah difublish tapi bermasalah. -_- Terinfirasi dari salah satu komik milik temen, mungkin cuman beberapa doang yang mirip tapi ini benar-benar Ojan bikin dari otak eror Ojan, setelah baca beberapa komik. Ojan masih baru banget jadi author jadi maklum kalo ff Ojan amburadul nggak jelas. -"**

* * *

**Terima kritik dan saran**

**Panggil saya Ojan dan saya line 99^^**

**Semoga ada yang mau baca ff absurd Ojan :3**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READERS PLEASEEEE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**.**

**Ada sebuah mitos baru dikalangan remaja dunia baru-baru ini, mitos yang menceritakan sebuah tempat bernama ****_'Shangdian_****_yuanwang_****' atau yang berarti****_ Shop wishes_****. Tempat itu buka saat langit senja, bangunan kayu berlapis emas itu berada disebuah awan berwarna jingga, bagi siapa saja yang melihat awan itu dan meminta permohonan, niscaya permohonan itu akan terkabul asalkan sebagai imbalannya harus menukarkan permohonan itu dengan benda berharga yang dimiliki, tempat itu dijaga oleh Selu dan Ken, saudara kembar perempuan yang cantik. Mereka juga bertugas untuk membantu mengabulkan para orang-orang yang telah meminta permohonan.**

* * *

**POROLOQ**

**KIM MINSEOK A.K.A XIUMIN**

** "Ku mohon, berikan aku sedikit perasaan cinta untuk Luhan. Biarkan aku membuatnya bahagia~."- Minseok**

* * *

**BYUN BAEKHYUN A.K.A BAEKHYUN**

**"Aku ingin kembali kesaat itu, kumohon putar waktu kembali agar aku bisa menyelamatkannya~."- Baekhyun**

* * *

**KIM JONG IN A.K.A KAI**

**"Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Sehun. Kumohon berikan aku sesuatu agar aku bisa tahu seperti apa tipe ideal Sehun~,"- Kai**

* * *

**ZHANG YI XING A.K.A LAY**

**"Kumohon biarkan aku bersamanya, sebelum aku berubah menjadi butiran debu~."- Yixing**

* * *

**DO KYUNGSOO A.K.A DIO**

**"Kumohon~ bantu aku berubah menjadi manusia dan menemaninya bernyanyi bersamanya~."- Kyungsoo**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**"Namaku Selu~."**

* * *

**"Namaku Ken~."**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Kumohon kabulkan permohonanku~."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Asalkan kau mau menukarkannya dengan benda berhaga yang kau miliki~."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TBC OR END**

**Semoga ada yang mau baca terus ngereview minta ff ini dilanjutin :v**

**TERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAP~**

**BYE~BYE**

**XIUMIN'S WIFE**


	2. Chapter 2 LuMin Water affection

**Xiumin's wife**

**PRESENT**

**SHOP WISHES Chapter 1**

* * *

**XIUMIN AND LUHAN with exo's member**

**Selu**

**Water affection**

**Song = EXO Black Pearl**

* * *

**Minseok membiarkan dirinya diterpa sinar matahari senja, menyendiri ditaman belakang gedung asrama sekolahnya. Tidak peduli pada seragam acak-acakkan yang masih melekat ditubuh mungilnya, bahkan kemeja putih itu sudah sedikit kotor akibat ulahnya yang berguling-guling diatas rumput.**

**Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi, dimana seseorang tak terduga memberinya sebuah kejutan. Xi Luhan, namja yang mampu membuat seorang Kim Minseok yang terkenal dingin ini menggerang frustasi, mampu membuatnya memasang wajah paling konyol menggantikan topeng es yang selama ini Minseok pertahankan. Mampu membuat benda merah yang tertanam didalam tubuh Minseok itu berpacu tidak karuan, menimbulkan rasa aneh, nyaman, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya. Dan Minseok menyukai hal itu.**

**Cinta, Xi Luhan. Namja yang sering Minseok temui saat latihan sepak bola dilapangan itu menyatakan cinta tulusnya pada Minseok, pada namja manis nan dingin ini. Setelah Luhan sering memberikan perlakuan manis, perhatian yang berlebihan, akhir-akhir ini.**

**Tentu Minseok senang, ia bahagia begitu mendengar pernyataan cinta Luhan. Ternyata masih ada yang mencintainya dengan tulus . Tapi Minseok punya satu hal yang membuatnya resah, mungkin ia senang dan bahagia atas apa yang terjadi itu. Namun, sesuatu yang selama ini membuatnya menjadi namja yang dingin dan angkuh, terus membayanginya dimana dia berkali-kali dipermainkan, disakiti oleh orang yang dia cintai. Termasuk keluargannya yang telah membuangnya. Masalalunya yang kelam membuatnya takut merasa jatuh cinta lagi, ia menutup pintu hatinya, berubah menjadi orang yang dingin dan penuh keangkuhan itu membuahkan sebuah dampak pada batinya.**

**Ia tidak mencintai Luhan, tidak mempunyai perasaan sayang dihatinya, dinding es itu tidak bisa runtuh atas semua perlakuan lembut Luhan yang tulus. Tapi anehnya, hatinya begitu menginginkan Luhan, ingin memiliki Luhan, tidak ingin Luhan pergi darinya, ingin Luhan tetap berada disisinya dengan semua kelembutan, dan kasih sayang namja tampan itu.**

* * *

** Minseok memejamkan matanya, ia ingat tentang mitos yang diceritakan Baekhyun padanya. Sebuah mitos yang Baekhyun sebut sebagai `Shangdian yuanwang'. Sebuah toko tempat dimana kita bisa meminta permohonan dan dikabulkan, `Shop wishes' itu berada diatas awan berwarna jingga. Minseok tersenyum kecut, bolehkah?. Bolehkan ia memohon pada 'Shangdian yuanwang' untuk dikabulkan. Minseok membuka matanya ia terperanjat. Tepat diatasnya, berjarak sangat jauh ada awan berwarna Jingga yang begitu nampak dipengelihatannya.**

**Minseok lantas berdiri, menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya, dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Minseok tidak peduli kalau wan jingga diatasnya itu 'Shangdian yuanwang' atau bukan, yang pasti ia ingin memohon sesuatu.**

**"Ku mohon, berikan aku sedikit perasaan cinta untuk Luhan. Biarkan aku membuatnya bahagia~." Ujar Minseok penuh harap.**

**Minseok membuka matanya perlahan, ia mendesah kecewa begitu tidak merasakan perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Minseok meninggalkan taman itu dengan perasaan kecewa.**

**Tanpa Minseok sadari, ada seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian khas China menatapnya sambil tersenyum dari atas pohon**

**"Permohonanmu akan segera terkabul Kim Minseok~."**

* * *

**Luhan menggerang frustasi, ia frustasi pada Minseok namja manis yang ia cintai itu. Sebab Minseok selalu menghindarinya sejak pernyataan cintanya satu minggu yang lalu.**

**"Apa aku salah~." Gumamnya lirih.**

**Chen dan Sehun yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi saling berpandangan, mereka tahu apa yang terjadi pada sang-Hyung.**

**"Temui Minseok Hyung sekarang Luhan Hyung." Kata Sehun**

**"Meminta ma'af padanya jika pernyataan cintamu itu telah membuatnya terganggu." timpal Chen**

**"Kau berikan saja lagi Minseok Hyung waktu untuk berpikir."**

**Luhan langsung berdiri, berlari keluar kelas mencari Minseok. Meninggalkan Chen dan Sehun sendirian dikelas kosong itu.**

* * *

**Minseok berjalan cepat menghindari Luhan, mengabaikan teriakkan Baekhyun yang memangil namanya.**

**"Minseok." Itu suara Luhan, ia sebisa mungkin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan pada Luhan. Ia menginginkan Luhan tapi ia tidak mencintai namja itu. Mungkin bisa saja Minseok menerima Luhan. Tapi dia tidak ingin Luhan terluka karna ke-egoisannya.**

**"GREP." Luhan berhasil menarik Minseok kepelukkanya. Memeluk erat Minseok menyesap aruma tubuh mungil dalam rengkuhannya itu.**

**"Jangan menjauhiku Minseok~."**

**"Jika pernyataan cintaku membuatmu tidak nyaman, anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu. Dan kita tidak perlu seperti ini, bukankah kita masih bisa berteman?."**

**"Kumohon minseok jangan menjauhiku~."**

**Luhan menyeritkan keningnya, pasalnya Minseok tidak menanggapi semua perkataanya tadi. Bahkan Minseok tidak bergerak sedikitpun dipelukkannya, apa mungkin Minseok tertidur? Pikirnya.**

**Dengan pelan Luhan melepaskan pelukkannya, dan mendapati Minseok memejamkan matanya. Luhan tersenyum ternyata dugaanya benar sang pujaan hati tertidur. Lantas Luhan menggendong sosok mungil itu menuju kamar asramanya, sepanjang perjalanan ia terus tersenyum. Luhan begitu menikmati wajah polos Minseok yang tertidur. Sesaat Luhan terperanjat.**

**"Minseok~." Panggilnya, iamendudukkan dirinya dan Minseok disebuah bangku panjang. Luhan baru menyadari sesuatu, wajah Minseok berubah menjadi pucat, badannya sedikit dingin. "Minseok~." Masih tidak ada jawaban dari sosok dipangkuannya.**

**DEG**

**Luhan mulai cemas, dengan tangan bergetar ia mengulurkan jari telunjuknya pada hidung Minseok.**

**Nafasnya tercekat, "M-Minseok." **

**"Luhan!." Luhan berbalik dan mendapati Suho berdiri tak jauh darinya, "Suho!." Serunya panik.**

**"Ada apa?."**

**"M-Minseok Suho, M-minseok." Kristal bening itu mulai meluncur dari sudut mata Luhan, Suho yang melihatnya mulai panik.**

**"Ada apa Hyung? K-Kenapa kau menangis? L-Lalu ada apa dengan M-minseok hyung?."**

**"D-Dia tak bernafas ~."**

**Mulut Suho sukses terbuka, namja berwajah angelic itu menatap Horor Minseok.**

**"CEPAT TELPON AMBULAN!." Itu teriakkan Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan berada didepan Luhan, dengan segera Suho mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan beberapa digit angka hingga akhirnya menekan tombol berwarna hijau.**

**"Hallo? Segera datang kesekolah Exostand Senior High School dijalan xxx." Setelah menghubungi ambulan, Suho langsung mengirim pesan pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.**

**Baekhyun menangis begitu keras, Minseok adalah sosok kakak yang baik dan dewasa baginya. Minseoklah yang selalu memberinya nasehat saat ia terpuruk karna Chanyeol, dan ia benar-benar tidak rela jka harus kehilangan Minseok. Ia satu-satunya orang yang menjadi sandaran Minseok setiap Minseok merasa tertekan atas perlakuan keluargannya.**

**Sedang Luhan sedari tadi begumam untuk menyuruh Minseok membuka matanya.**

**"Minseok buka matamu~."**

**"Kumohon Minseok buka matamu~."**

* * *

** Seorang yeoja memperhatikan mereka dari atas gedung sekolah.**

**"Permohonanmu akan segera terkabul Minseok~."**

* * *

_**Water affection**_

**.**

**.**

**Hamparan laut dengan air berwarna biru tosca mengelilingi sebuah pulau kecil ditengahnya, pulau yang dipinggiranya dikelilingi pasir putih dan pohon kelapa yang rindang, juga hamparan taman bunga yang indah. sinar matahari senja itu tersebar luas kesegala penjuru. Sebuah cahaya terang yang mengkilap-kilap muncul dari tengan pulau. Sebuah bangunan kayu berlapis emas, enam pilar besar dengan ukiran sulur bunga dan naga China itu berdiri tegak sebagai penyangga, Kolam air jernih yang berisi ikan Koi berbagai corak. Tempat yang benar-benar indah.**

**.**

**.**

**"Eungh~." Perlahan dua kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan iris coklat bening nan indah milik Minseok.**

**"Sudah bangun Minseok?."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Ojan benar-benar nggak nyangka ternyata ada juga yang mau baca ff abal Author :v**

**.**

**.**

**Jelek ya? nggak jelaskan pasti? -_- Alurnya kecepetan kan? *sengaja sih :3 Kependekkan kan?**

**.**

**Balasan Review**

** Adilia taruni 7 = Ini udah lanjut~^^ Ngahaha, biasa Lay kan sering dinistain jadi anak aLay #Digamapar. Review lagi ne~**

**.**

**Urikaihun = Ini udah lanjut~^^ Review lagi ne~**

**.**

**Frozenxius = Ini udah lanjut~ Review lagi ne~^^**

**.**

**Hunkai Chankai = Iya ini udah lanjut~ Review lagi ne~^^**

**.**

**Imania Safitri = Ini udah lanjut^^ . Nggak bakalan lama kalo kamu mau review. *eh Lol :v**

**.**

**The-dancing-petals = Ini udah lanjut^^ Review lagi ne~**

**.**

**AurumVoice = Benaran?! Makasih udah kasih tau^^. Maklum aku itu ratu tyepo(s). :3 Review lagi ne~**

**.**

**Shinta Lang = Ini udah lanjut review lagi ne~^^**

**.**

**AQuarissBlue = Itjeee (?)... LuMin ama ChanBaek shipper ya~ *sotoy :'D Review lagi ne~**

**.**

**Askasufa = Iya, kesalahan teknis dari Ojan :3 Selu ama Ken bakalan dapat nyawa para uke #digantung para seme... Makasih~^^**

**Nde~ aku pasti semangat kok^^ Review lagi ya~**

**.**

**Jongin48 = Itjeeee (?) couple favorite kita sama. :D Panggil aku Ojan aja ya~^^ Jangan lupa review xD**

**.**

**Aurlyssi = Eh Ken nama kamu ya? xD . Kalo gitu selamat menjadi Cast tambahan diff Ojan xD.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANK'S FOR REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW LAGI YA~ XD**

**.**

**.**

**Ojan mau ngasih tau kalo Ojan bakal fublish ff 3 hari sekali, itupun kalo nggak ada halangan. xD AHAHAHAHA**

**see you next chap^^**


	3. Chapter 3 LuMin water affection

**Crissan Kim a.k.a Ojanie**

**Xiumin's wife**

**PRESENT**

.

**Shop Wishes**

**Water affection**

.

.

**A/N = Sebelumnya aku minta ma'af karna akan ada perubahan Couple. :3 *Bow**

**Trus mau minta ma'af buat yang ngerivew prolog kemarin tapi nggak aku tulis namanya, soalnya baru masuk pas Ojan fublish chap 1.**

**.**

.

.

Luhan menatap jendela kamarnya, hujan deras tengah turun diluar sana. Ia menghela nafas, terhitung sejak 2 hari yang lalu ia menjadi pemurung. Tepatnya sejak Minseok dinyatakan koma akibat penyakit jantung yang entah sejak kapan diderita sang pujaan hati kambuh disaat ia memeluk namja manis itu.

Beberapa kali ia sempat menyalahkan dirinya tentang kambuhnya penyakit Minseok, "Aku memeluknya terlalu erat hingga ia tidak bisa bernafas." Seperti itulah perkataanya yang membuat Suho, Chen, Sehun, Chanyeol atau Baekhyun, jengah.

.

"Kau mau menjenguk Minseok Hyung lagi?." Luhan menoleh, Baekhyun berdiri didepan pintu bersama Sehun. Luhan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut bersamamu kerumah sakit, 1 jam lagi aku akan pergi ketempat lomba bersama Lee saem."

"Tak apa."

Baekhyun mengangguk, namja mungil itu melangkah kearah Luhan, sedang Sehun? Namja dingin itu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Dia pasti akan menjadi milikmu." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingnya sebentar lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela. "Aku tahu."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan,"Tapi, berjanjilah satu hal." Lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya, kini ia menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Apa?."

TAP

Sehun berjalan kearah mereka, ah tepatnya jendela besar yang masih tetutup gorden merah. Ia membukanya sedikit. Entah alasan apa ia tersenyum kecil begitu saja.

"Hyung." Suara Sehun memberhentikan percakapan Luhan dan Baekhyun

"Ya?."

Tanpa berkata apapun Sehun pergi begitu saja, Kebiasaan. Batin Luhan.

.

.

.

.

**Water affection**

.

.

.

.

Minseok memandang yeoja cantik bersurai drak green, berpakaian Cheongsam berwarna merah darah dengan rajutan benag emas dibeberapa bagian.

"Aku ada dimana?." Tanya Minseok, suaranya menjadi serak. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, sangat indah batinya kagum. Yeoja yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu tersenyum melihat Minseok, ia melangkah perlahan menuju Minseok yang masih mengaggumi keindahan tempat itu.

"Kau tidak penasaran siapa aku." Perkataanya sukses membuat Minseok tersentak. Yeoja itu terkekeh. "Tidak kah seharusnya kau berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Mengapa kau berada ditempat ini? Siapa aku? Dan bukankah seharusnya kau berada diasrama, ah atau dipelukkan namja bernama Luhan."

DEG

Minseok mematung, apa yang dikatakan yeoja asing didepannya itu benar, bukannya tadi ia berada disekolah, dipelukkan Luhan maksudnya.

"A-aku ..."

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi?" Xiumin mengangguk kaku, otaknya menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku." Ajakkan itu terdengar seperti perintah bagi Minseok, mau tidak mau ia mengikuti yeoja itu. Tidak mungkinkan ia menolak dan memilih tetep berada disini, bagaimana kalau ada binatang buas yang kelaparan dan akan memakannya, jika ia kelaparan bagaimana, atau haus. Lagi pula ia tidak tahu ada ditempat apa dirinya sekarang, toh yeoja asing itu terlihat tidak jahat.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disana Minseok~." Ia segera tersadar dari lamunannya, yeoja asing itu berada jauh didepannya. Segara saja ia berlari-lari kecil, ah sejak kapan yeoja itu tahu namaku pikirnya.

Mereka memasuki sebuah lorong kecil yang terbuat dari tanaman berhiaskan beberapa bunga kecil berwarna warni, lorong sepanjang 3 meter itu mereka lewati dengan diam.

Setelah lorong mereka melewati hamparan taman bunga yang dipenuhi beberapa hewan seperti, kelinci, burung, kupu-kupu dan rusa. Minseok menatap seekor rusa, menatap dalam hewan cantik itu rusa yang mirip seseorang menurutnya.

"Dia mirip Luhan ya~." Celetukkan itu membuat Minseok tersipu, ya~ memang ia berpikir rusa itu benar-benar mirip Luhan.

.

.

.

**Water affection**

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ditrotoar jalan, ia baru saja berbelanja kebutuhannya disupermarket tak jauh dari asrama, ia bersenandung kecil sesuai irama dari earphone yang bertengger manis ditelinganya. Ia mengeratkan jaket kala hembusan angin malam menerpanya.

DEG

Ia berhenti melangkah. Tiba-tiba merasakan semua otot tubuhnya melemas, matanya berkaca-kaca, dadanya menjadi sesak.

"C-chanyeol~."

Disebrang sana, Chanyeol Park Chanyeol. Kekasihnya tengah bercumbu ganas dengan seorang namja manis didepan gerbang asrama.

TES

TES

Baekhyun menangis, ia terisak pelan. Tidak ada niatan untuk mendatangi kekasihnya itu, untuk dicaci maki kerena ketahuan berselingkuh. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak akan melakukannya, ia sudah terbiasa. Yah sudah terbiasa dengan perselingkuhan Chanyeol. Sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit dihatinya, sudah terbiasa dengan kata ma'af dan janji palsu Chanyeol, sudah terbiasa dengan kebohongan namja itu, semuanya dia telah terbiasa. Baekhyun tahu dia bodoh karna meski disakiti berkali-kali oleh Chanyeol brengsek itu ia tetap bertahan, tetap mempertahankan rasa cintanya yang benar-benar tulus itu. Cintanya memang tidak salah, tapi orang yang dicintainya itu salah, si brengsek, pembohong, penebar janji palsu, si playboy Park Chanyeol.

Tapi sekarang, dia sudah lelah, menemukan titik dari perasaan cintanya. Mengakhiri hubungan ini adalah yang terbaik.

Baekhyun tidak bergerak sedikitpun, masih menatap Chanyeol yang bermesraan dengan selingkuhannya.

"Ini melelahkan." Lirihnya.

Baekhyun meremas dadanya, begitu sesak. Ia sudah cukup bersabar selama ini, seperti kata kakaknya dulu 'Jangan mempertahankan sesuatu yang sia-sia, hidup tidak hanya untuk satu hal itu saja. Pergi adalah jalan yang terbaik, lakukan walau kau merasa sakit'. Ia akan melakukanya, melepaskan Chanyeol dan cintanya, hidupnya bukan hanya untuk Chanyeol, tapi ia hidup untuk dirinya sendiri, keluarga, dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Ia akan pergi walau itu membuatnya sakit, kebahagian yang lain menantinya dimasa depan.

Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya mengambil benda persegi berwarna putih yang tak lain adalah ponselnya, ia menelpon Chanyeol, mata indah berhiaskan eyeliner itu menatap lurus kedepan, dimana Chanyeol berdiri saat ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama Chanyeol mengangkat sambungan telpon itu, bisa Baekhyun lihat ekspresi Chanyeol dan selingkuhannya itu bertampang masam, merasa terganggu pastinya.

"Nde~ Waeyo chagy~?." Dengarlah suara manis yang dibuat-buat chanyeol, memuakkan.

"K-kau d-dimana Yeolie~." Baekhyun berusaha menahan suara bergetarnya, tenggorokannya kering dan menjadi serak.

"Aku berada dirumah eomma chagiya~." OH~ Suara yang sangat meyakinkan sekali, andai Baekhyun tidak ada disini pasti ia percaya.

"Benarkah?."

"Nde~ aku bahkan sedang bermain catur dengan appa."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, Baekhyun lagi-lagi melihat Chanyeol bercumbu dengan selingkuhannya itu, pandangannya sangat dingin, ia tidak tersenyum kecut seperti biasa, hanya meremas ponselnya erat.

"Yeol!." Rupanya Chanyeol merasa aneh dengan sang-Namjachingu, tak biasanya Baekiie bersikap dingin seperti ini. Batinya.

"Lihat kesamping kananmu." Baekhyun berkata pelan. Chanyeol menoleh pelan~

DEG

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap Minseok yang terbaring dikasur rumah sakit, alat-alat bantu pernafasan juga monitor detak jantung terpasang pada namja manis yang dicintainya, bunyi dari monitor disamping ranjanglah yang menyelimuti keheningan diruangan itu. Luhan menggenggam erat jemari lentik milik Minseok, terasa dingin karna itulah ia menggenggamnya berusaha menyalurkan rasa hangat.

Luhan teringat perkataan Baekhyun tadi siang.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menyakitinya Hyung~."

"Maksudmu?."

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa Minseok Hyung selalu bersikap dingin?."

Huft~ "Dia punya masalalu yang pahit, dulu dia anak yang banyak bicara dan penuh aegyeo. Sampai ia jatuh cinta pada seorang namja, mereka berpacaran tapi ternyata Namjachingu Minseok hyung sudah memiliki Kekasih, namja itu hanya menjadikan Minseok hyung sebagai pelampiasan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia terluka. Tak lama seseorang menyatakan cintanya pada Minseok hyung, tentu saja Minseok hyung menerimanya ia berpikir mungkin berpacaran dengan orang yang mencintainya lebih baik, bisa bahagia. Nyatanya ia kembali disakiti, dipermainkan seperti sebelumnya. Dijadikan bahan taruhan. Ada bagian terburuk dari kisah cintanya dengan namja ini, Minseok hyung dijadikan alat pemuas nafsu."

Luhan ingat setelah Baekhyun menceritakan kisah cinta menyedihkan Minseok, Namja manis itu langsung menangis dengan keras. Ia ingat betapa emosi dan marahnya ia saat itu hingga meninju dinding beberapa kali. Luhan menatap jemari kanannya yang berbalut perban putih, ia tersenyum kecut.

Lagi, ia ingat janjinya pada Baekhyun.

"Hiks... Berjanjilah... Hiks... untuk tidak melakukan hal yang dulu pernah dilakukan para brengsek itu pada Minseok hyung... hiks... hiks.."

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan Minseok, aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Tidak akan."

"Aku percaya padamu."

Luhan mengelus pipi gembul yang seakan minta dicubit itu. "Bangunlah Minseok~."

"Kami semua menunggumu~."

.

.

.

_**Dia mutiara hitamku~**_

_**Dia Mutiara hitamku~**_

_**Aku tidak membutuhkan peta, hatiku menuntunku menggapaimu, meskipu langkah yang kutempuh berbahaya, aku tidak bisa berhenti sekarang~**_

_**Aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakan setiap waktu yang berlalu~**_

.

.

.

Minseok yakin ia sudah berhari-hari berada ditempat indah nan asing ini, yang Minseok bingungkan adalah kenapa tidak ada siang atau malam. Yang ada hanya langit dengan awan jingga yang terus terlihat, seakan tidak akan pernah berakhir. Satu yang Minseok ketahui ia berada disebuah tempat bernama _**'Antlia'**_ yang berarti pompa air. Hanya itu yang diberitahukan yeoja berpakaian Cheongsam merah yang ternyata bernama Selu. Minseok berkeliling bangunan yang kayu berlapis emas itu, mengagumi keindahan tempat itu. Kakinya melangkah menuju seekor rusa yang yang dilihatnya beberapa hari lalu, ia tersenyum rusa itu tidak merasa terusik dengan kehadiran Minseok, malahan rusa cantik itu menatap Minseok mengikuti setiap gerakan Minseok dengan matanya.

"Luhan." Tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan nama namja yang akhir-akhir ini sedang ia pikirkan.

"Minseok!."

Namja itu berbalik, Selu dan seorang yeoja lagi yang tak Minseok kenal berdiri didepannya.

"Ada apa?."

Selu tersenyum begitu juga yeoja disampingnya. "waktunya kau kembali keduniamu."

Eh, Minseok membulatkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum manis. "Benarkah?."

2 yeoja itu hanya mengangguk, ikut tersenyum juga. "Kau ingat pernah memohon pada Sangdian yuanwang?." Yeoja cantik disamping Selu itu bertannya. Dan sukses membuat Minseok tediam.

"Mitos Sangdian yuanwang itu kenyataan, dan kami adalah penjaga Sangdian yuanwang. Kami juga yang akan membatu mengabulkan keinginanmu."

"Permohonanmu adalah, meminta agar bisa memiliki perasaan cinta untuk Luhan."

Minseok mengangguk, "Katanya kalian akan mengabulkan permohonan itu jika bersedia menukarkannya dengan benda berharga sebagai imbalan." Kata Minseok.

"Namaku Ken. Jadi Minseok kau ingin permohonanmu terkabul bukan?."

"Ya~ apapun akan kuberikan, asalkan kalian mau mengabulkan permintaanku. Aku ingin membahagiakan Luhan."

Selu dan Ken saling berpandangan, kemudian mengangguk lalu menatap Minseok.

"Baik kami akan mengabulkannya. Tapi~ sabagai imbalannya kau harus menukarkannya dengan~...

.

.

.

**Water affection**

.

.

.

_**Andai saja aku dapat melihatmu diakhir cakrawala yang jauh~**_

_**Berlayar mengendarai angin, kubentangkan layar ini~**_

_**Berusaha memejamkan mata ini, meski permukaan air terus bergetar~**_

_**Bunga mekar dalam kegelapan, Bulan muncul diatas laut, seperti tempat rahasia~**_

_**Mutiara hitam yang indah~**_

.

.

.

Ruangan itu sangat sepi, hanya ada tubuh Minseok yang terbaring dikasur. Sinar matahari pagi mulai nampak terlihat dari kaca jendela rumah ruangan itu.

TIT

TIT

TIT

Minseok tebangun, "Hosh... Hosh."

Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. "Luhan". Gumamnya

Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan, ia mendapati sebuah jaket berwarna kuning disofa panjang. Ia yakin itu milik Luhan.

Dengan cepat ia melepas alat-alat yang terpasang ditubunya, tidak peduli pada rasa sesak didadanya atau rasa sakit pada tangannya yang berdarah. Minseok turun dari kasur menuju pintu keluar, dengan kondisi yang masuh lemah itu ia menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang masih sepi.

"Luhan."

"Luhan... hiks.. hiks... Luhan." Ia terus saja menyebut nama Luhan. Minseok tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya, yang jelas ia ingin melihat Luhan sekarang, perasaan aneh tiba-tiba muncul dihatinya. Ia bingung.

"Luhan hiks."

"MINSEOK!."

"LUHAN!."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

LALALALALALALALAALALALALAALA

:v :v

Pleaseee panggil gue/saya/aku/nae :

Ojan jangan author lagi~

Sekali lagi Ojan minta ma'af sama readers yang kemarin enggak aku tulis Namanya. Mianhae *BOW

**BIG THANK'S TO READERS**

= **xxchancimit** : kita seumuran^^

= **BakpaoIsiRusa** : Makasih udah dibilang keren^^ Username kamu cute sekali :v lucu~

=** qip** : Ahahaha itu emang nama panggilan aku :3 Bisa nyawa Xiumin ato Luhannya juga boleh *Digampar :D

= **Jungjaegun** : nggak ah males *digantung~

= **stissa88**

= **ririchan**

= **yong pyo**

= **baozibaobei**

= **xhlm**

= **Shinta lang**

= **Frozenxiu**

= **askasufa**

**= AquariisBlue**

**Ma'af nggak bisa bale atu-atu**

**Jan lupa review**

**.**

**.**

**See you next chap**

**Bulan depan :v**

***Becanda ding -V**


	4. Chapter 4 Black sand

**Crissan Kim a.k.a Ojanie**

**Xiumin's Wife**

**PRESENT**

**.**

**Shop Wishes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun and Chanyeol with exo's member**

**Ken**

**Black sand**

**Song : EXO Moonlight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Lihat kesamping kananmu."- Baekhyun berkata pelan. Chanyeol menoleh pelan~**

**DEG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol membeku, matanya membulat dengan sempurna, bibirnya seakan terkantup dengan lem. Disebrang sana sang Namjachingu tengah menatapnya, lihatlah pancaran mata terluka Baekhyun yang nampak begitu jelas.

"Chanie~." Rengekkan manja dari namja direngkuhannya menyadarkan Chanyeol dari keterdiamannya, Chanyeol menoleh pada sang selingkuhan yang tengah tersenyum manis itu. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkannya, membuat sang selingkuhan merengut sok marah.

"Pulanglah~." Katanya dingin. Namja manis itu mendelik sebal, "Ck, kau sudah janji akan mengajakku kencan."

"Lain kali saja."

"Huh~ kalau kau tak mau menemaniku sekarang kita putus Chanyeol!." Kata namja manis itu sedikit mengancam. Chanyeol berdecak kesal, selingkuhannya yang tak tahu diri ini memang sangat menyebalkan, siapa peduli? Mau putus atau tidak bukan masalah, pikir Chanyeol.

" Baik kita putus." Chanyeol langsung melenggang pergi, ia sedikit berlari kearah sebrang dimana Baekhyun tengah berjalan.

.

.

Baekhyun berbalik, berjalan entah kemana, tatapan kosong dengan aliran sungai kecil dari dua mata indahnya. Ia terlihat sangat rapuh, tubuh mungilnya ia bawa berlari kala suara Chanyeol terdengar memanggil namanya.

"BAEKHYUN!."

"BAEKHUN! TUNGGU!."

"BAEKIIE!."

Tidak ada yang tahu, seseorang tengah menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sendu.

"Bertahanlah Baekie~. Tunggulah sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

_**Black sand**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Minseok~."**

Minseok memeluk erat Luhan, menyembunyikan kepalanya diceruk namja itu, seberkas perasaan rindu yang membuncah tadi kini mulai menghilang, darahnya berdesir hangat saat ia mendengar suara Luhan yang lembut itu menggema ditelinganya. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan erat kala luhan menggendongnya kembali kekamar rawat.

Luhan mengecup singkat kening Minseok, ia menatap wajah cantik Minseok yang terpejam, beberapa kali ia mengecup jemari namja itu. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat Minseok memeluknya begitu erat, saat Minseok terus memanggil namanya. Walau ia merasa ada yang janggal pada kelakuan Minseok.

Yah~ Bukankah Minseok selalu dingin, selalu merasa bisa melakukan apapun sendiri, dan tidak pernah terlihat manja.

"Biarkan aku egois. Kali ini saja, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Minseok."

.

.

.

**Black sand**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kau yang selalu mendatangiku diam-diam ketika malam tiba~**

**Menghapus semua kegelapan, membangunkanku dari tidur~**

**Dan, kemudian meninggalkanku ketika kubuka jendela ini~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah Baekhyun, didalam pelukkan Chen, sahabatnya selain Minseok. Diam, matanya terpejam. Tetapi air matanya tak berhenti keluar.

Ia kelelahan, setelah berlari menghindari Chanyeol, hampir terserempet mobil, untung Chen melihatnya yang terjatuh ditrotoar jalan.

Rasa sakit dihatinya sudah tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, kekecewaan itu meliputinya, masih bisakah ia mempercayai seseorang yang mencintainya nanti, apakah ia akan berakhir seperti Minseok, menjadi namja dingin, harga diri yang tinggi, hidup penuh keangkuhan?.

Ia merindukan keluarganya yang berada jauh di Australia, ingin bersama mereka. Setidaknya mungkin ia bisa melupakan rasa sakit dihatinya, mengobati luka itu dengan hangatnya dekapan keluarga.

.

.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol tengah berada dikamar asramanya. Keadaan ruangan itu hampir tidak berbentuk lagi, lihatlah kaca lemari yang retak, kursi belajar yang patah, tempat tidur dan lemari pakain yang acak-acakan bahkan pintu lemari itu ada yang terlepas. Chanyeol menangis dalam diam.

Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau sudah menyadari semuanya? Menyesali perbuatanmu!? Huh~ Kau pantas mati Park Chanyeol. Kau pantas merasakan panasnya api neraka. Kau pantas menderita seumur hidupmu! Bukankah kau seharusnya bersyukur, bahagia, bisa mendapatkan cinta tulus dari seseorang, tanpa syarat seperti cinta para selingkuhanmu yang ingin gelimang hartamu?. Sekarang kau berpikir, bisakah kau mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa mencintaimu seperti Baekhyun, yang selalu mau mema'afkan kesalahnmu disertai senyuman yang ikhlas? Adakah yang lebih baik darinya?

"Baek, kembalilah~."

Lihat. Sekarang kau memintanya kembali? Berpikirkah kau bahwa Baekhyun masih mau kembali kesisimu? Setelah kau melukainya lagi. Barukah kau berpikir Chanyeol, kalau Baekhyun pasti memiliki batas kesabaran, sekuat apapun ia berusaha bertahan untukmu karna terlalu mencintaimu, ia pasti akan lelah juga, lalu meninggalkanmu dalam keterpurukan.

"Ma'afkan aku Baekhyun~."

.

.

.

**Black sand**

.

.

.

Pagi ini memang cerah, burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya, matahari yang sudah berada diatas singgasananya, embun pagi masih terlihat didedaunan.

Tapi cerahnya pagi ini tidak sama seperti, suasana hati Baekhyun. Perasaan sakit, kecewa, terluka, marah, sedih berlebur menjadi satu. Pikirannya saja masih tidak bisa lepas dari Chanyeol, namja yang masih dicintainya itu.

"Baekhyun~." Chen yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun melamun akhirnya memanggil namja manis yang ia anggap saudara sendiri itu, Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat kacau dipengelihatannya. Sebenarnya ia bingung apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu, tadi malam saja ia melihat keadaan namja itu lebih mengenaskan dari ini, masalah dengan Chanyeol mungkin. Huh, Chen mendengus mengingat nama namja brengsek itu, dari awal Baekhyun menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol. Chen sudah tidak menyukai namja tampan itu.

"Pasti namja itu lagi."

Baekhyun menoleh dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Mandilah Baek, kau bisa memakai pakaianku. Setelah itu kita jenguk Minseok Hyung. Kata Luhan dia sudah sadar." Mendengar Minseok sang Hyung kesayangannya sudah sadar membuat Baekhyun senang, lumayan bisa mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, lantas ia segera masuk kekamar mandi, meninggalkan Chen berdua dengan kucing persia putih dikamar itu.

Chen berjalan kearah balkon, masih menggendong kucing kesayangan hadiah dari neneknya 3 tahun yang lalu. Huft~ menghela nafas berkali-kali.

"Ku harap Baekhyun bisa melupakan namja brengsek itu. Dan ia bisa melihat kearahku~."

"**Kau yang tak pernah melihatku Chen."**

**.**

**.**

** TING**

Pintu lift itu terbuka, Baekhyun dan Chen keluar.

Senyuman manis tak pernah lepas dari bibir cherry Baekhyun, mereka sedang berada dirumah sakit untuk menjenguk Minseok. Baekhyun sangat antusias sejak keluar dari kamar mandi tadi, bahkan ia berceloteh tentang kerinduannya pada Minseok. Chen hanya menanggapinya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Baek?."

"Ya?."

"Setelah ini bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi makam nunamu? Sudah lama kita tidak kesanakan. Kita ajak sekalian Minseok, Luhan Hyung dan Sehun."

Baekhyun semakin bersemangat mendengarnya, hah~ ia memang sedang merindukan mendiang nunanya itu. Sosok yang selalu menyayanginya layaknya anak, sosok yang selalu memberinya nasehat, kekuatan ketika ia terpuruk.

Chen melirik Baekhyun yang terdiam, ia tersenyum kecil. Pasti Baekhyun tengah memikirkan nunanya.

Byun Ji Ra, adalah nama Nunanya Baekhyun yang meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu karna penyakit kanker yang dideritanya. Chen dan Minseok sangat dekat dengan yeoja itu, bagi mereka Ji Ra adalah ibu ke 2 bagi mereka.

.

.

"MINSEOK HYUNG!."

Luhan mendelik pada Baekhyun yang berteriak didepan pintu kamar rawat Minseok.

"Yak! Ini rumah sakit bukan rumahmu, bebek."

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Luhan, ia berlari kearah Minseok yang tengah terkekeh.

"Hyung bogoshipeo~." Rengeknya manja sambil memeluk Minseok. Luhan yang melihatnya berpura-pura ingin mutah yang dihadiahi juluran lidah lagi dari Baekhyun. Terlintas diotak Baekhyun sebuah ide jahil untuk mengerjai Luhan. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukkanya lalu mencium pipi Minseok sekilas yang membuat Luhan mendelik, sedang Chen hanya tersenyum, mungkin tahu maksud Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun bergelut manja dilengan Minseok. "Hyung~ Kau akan keluar rumah sakit hari inikan." Tanyanya masih dengan nada manja, "Nde, Baekie wae?."

"Bagaimana kita pergi kerumah nenek? Sekalian aku ingin mengunjungi makam Ji Ra nuna. Mau kan kau ikut Hyung~."

Luhan sedari tadi berusaha melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari Minseok, tapi siBaekhyun terus menepis tangannya, Luhan terlihat kesal atau lebih tepatnya cemburu.

"Tidak boleh, Minseokie baru saja sembuh." Tolak Luhan, membuat Baekhyun mendengus.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan timpuk Ojan :3**

**Ceritanya jadi makin nggak jelaskan? Tyepo dimana-man pasti?**

**Aku minta ma'af nggak bisa update cepet, sekarang aaku udah masuk SMK*apahubungannya -_-"**

**Sama kayak salah satu readers aku jadi rada sensi kalo liat nama Baekhyun, ituloh karna isu yang atu. Jadi rada males ngetik :3**

**Hampir semua readers pada nanya apa yang bakal dikasih Xiumin sama Ken dan Selu. :D**

**Tunggu Chap depan aja deh :v**

**TERIMAKASIH BANYAK UDAH MAU BACA, NGE-REVIEW, NGE-FAVORITE'IN DAN MEM-FOLLOW CERITA OJAN INI.^^**

**SEKALI LAGI TERIMAKASIH*BOW *capslocks jebol :v**

**BIG THANK'S TO =**

**Akasufa**

**Choi Arang**

**FrozenXius**

**Heeliez elfpetalz**

**Mizukami Sakura-chan**

**Shinta lang**

**JongIn48**

**AquariisBlue**

**Aldi loveydovey**

**Balasan review= **

**SaranghaeLuMin = LuMin, ChanBaek, ama HunKai emang nggak bakal sad ending tapi kalo SuLay ama ChenSoo nggak janji deh :3 *digantung**

**Ririchan = LuMin masih dalam proses pacaran :v Ini udah lanjutkan~**

**Jungjaegun = *rebut JongIn "Jangan nangis ya chagy" *dibakar. HunKai sabar ya~ *ketawa nista**

**BakpaoIsiRusa = Hemmeh -_- ya bukanlah~ Sensi ama Baekhyun karna gosip anu ya/? Ini udah lanjut~**

**Nggak ada yang ketinggalankan?/ kalo ada kasih tahu Ojan!**

**Sekali lagi TERIMAKASIH^^**

**Bisa kalian kasih tahu nama Korea kalian?/ Taruh dikotak review ya~**

**Trus mau nanya nih Kalau Tao jadi seme yang cocok jadi ukenya siapa? Dijawab ya~ soalnya Ojan pengen bikin ff genre horor*mungkin **

**Bye-bye**

**See you next chap~^^**

**By = Crissan Kim a.k.a Ojanie^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shop wishes**

**.**

**Black sand**

**.**

**Crissan Kim a.k.a Ojanie**

**PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**Song : Demi Lovato Give your heart a break**

Minseok memandang dirinya didepan cermin, tubuh mungilnya berbalut piama hitam yang kebesaran. Sebenarnya itu milik Luhan, oh~ Lihatlah semburat merah dikedua pipinya itu.

Semenjak ia sadar dari komanya Minseok sangat suka berada didekat Luhan, ia begitu menikmati disaat desiran hangat darahnya kala Luhan berbisik lembut ditelinganya, saat tubuhnya merasa gugup saat Luhan menatap matanya membiaskan pancaran ketenangan dan kenyamanan, saat pipinya memerah kala Luhan mencium pipinya. Semuanya ia suka.

"Air itu benar-benar bekerja." Gumamnya.

Dia menyukai Luhan? Tidak.

Tapi Minseok mencintai namja itu.

Ah~ ia ingat sesuatu, karna air. Ia bisa memiliki perasaan cinta ini. Air yang diberikan Selu dan Ken sebelum ia kembali kebumi. Ia ingat saat itu Selu menyerahkan sebuah botol kecil yang dilapisi kain bludru biru. "Minumlah air yang ada didalam botol itu."

"Tidak perlu semuanya, hanya setengah saja. Tapi kau bisa membawa sisanya keduniamu."

Air berwarna Putih susu, awalnya terasa pahit, tapi kemudian terasa manis, lalu asin, asam, hambar, kembali kepahit, lalu manis.

Minseok berjalan kebalkon, melirik kearah jam dinding sembelumnya. Ia menatap langit yang penuh bintang, begitu indah. "Minseok~."

Minseok tersentak, lalu tersenyum manis pada yeoja cantik didepanya.

"Ken?."

Yeoja yang ternyata Ken itu balas tersenyum, ia membawa tubuhnya terbang kesamping Minseok.

"Dimana Selu?."

Ken menunjuk keatas, Minseok mengikuti arah jari lentik itu. A~ Segumpal awan jingga tengah berada tepat diatas kamar asramanya, jaraknya sangat jauh bahkan warna awan itu hanya terlihat samar-samar karna tertutup awan malam.

"Apa yang dilakukannya diatas sana?."

"Sedang mengurus sesuatu."

"Oh~."

Ken menatap Minseok sendu, "Apa?."

"Terjadi sesuatu?."

Huft~ "Sahabatku Baekhyun, dia bertingkah aneh sejak kepulanganku dari rumah sakit. Dia sering memintaku menemaninya tidur, sering bertingkah manja lebih dari biasanya. Aku sempat melihatnya menangis tengah malam dibalkon."

"Mungkin dia ada masalah~."

"Aku tahu, dan pasti berhubungan dengan sinamja brengsek Park Chanyeol!."

Ken tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi geram Minseok, ternyata ia memang tak salah menilai Minseok sang namja dingin ini. Diluar boleh terlihat tembok es tapi saat didalam, taman yang indah dengan udara panas. Andaikan ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana merdunya suara jantung yang berdetak, andaikan ia masih bisa merasakan hangatnya aliran darah diseluruh tubuhnya, andaikan ia masih hidup sebagai manusia. Pasti ia kini tengah berada ditengah-tengah keluarganya, atau berada ditempat disalah satu bagian bumi ini. Mungkin juga berada diantara Minseok, Chen, dan Baekhyun, ia bisa membantu kesusahan adik-adik kecilnya yang ia anggap anak sendiri. Yah~ dan itu hanya seandainya, ia tidak menyesali takdir hidupnya tidak sekalipun. Itu hanya sekedar harapan kecil semata yang tak bisa terwujudkan.

"Kau menangis?." Minseok menyeritkan alisnya, bingung tentu saja. Kenapa yeoja didepanya itu tiba-tiba menangis setelah melamun. Sejujurnya Minseok sangat tidak merasa asing dengan Ken, ia seperti pernah melihat Ken sebelumnya.

"Tidak." Ken tersenyum menjawab pertannyaan Minseok, ia menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah sinar bulan. Asrama Minseok ada dilantai 3, dan letaknya tepat ditengah-tengah. Jadi saat malam pemandangan indah tersaji dengan gratis dibalkon itu.

"Kau tahu apa tujuanku kemarikan?." Akhirnya Ken mengatakan tujuan sebenarnya iaketempat Minseok. Menagih sesuatu yang seharusnya.

Minseok menatap Ken dalam, ia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Sebenarnya ia cukup gelisah sejak kedatangan Ken, ah kurasa sejak ia sadar dirumah sakit kala itu. Ia terus berpikir apa imbalan yang Selu dan Ken inginkan darinya. Apakah nyawa atau Luhan? Oh God, jangan sampai itu terjadi. Ia dan Luhan bahkan belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Jantungnya mulai berpacu tidak normal, dia gugup. Menunggu kata-kata apa yang akan dikeluarkan Ken dari bibirnya.

"Ketahuilah, air yang kau minum itu hanya bisa menumbuhkan sedikit rasa cinta dihatimu. Karna apa? Karna kami bukan Tuhan. Karna kami tidak bisa menciptakan sesuatu dengan sempurna sepertiNya. Sekarang tergantung dirimu Minseok, apakah kau mau berusaha sendiri agar bisa mencintai Luhan sepenuhnya atau berhenti cukup sampai disini."

Minseok tertegun, apa ia masih belum mencintai Luhan sepenuhnya? Apa ia haru berusaha sendiri? Salahkah ia jika ia tidak bisa mencintai Luhan sepenuhnya? Kisah cintanya dimasa lalu tidak bisa ia lupakan begitu saja.

"Janganlah mencintai sesuatu sepenuhnya jika kau takut terluka. Jangan juga mencintai sesuatu karna keterpaksaan. Cintai sesuatu itu dengan tulus. Walau kau tidak bisa mencintai sesuatu sepenuhnya, asalkan kau tulus dan sepenuh hati. Percayalah bahwa itu lebih baik."

Minseok berbalik, disana ada Selu yang bersandar didekat jendela, berpakaian Yukata selutut berwarna hitam dengan motip sakura. Rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda dengan pita merah.

"Dengar Minseok, jika kau bersungguh-sungguh ingin mencintai Luhan kau harus berusaha sendiri. Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan, kami sudah membantumu memberikan secuil perasaan cinta dihatimu yang beku itu. Kini tinggal kau sendiri yang merubahnya, apakah akan tetap seperti ini atau tidak."

Minseok tersenyum, mereka benar. Ia harus berusaha sendiri. Tekadnya sudah bulat, ia akan mengubah secuil perasaan cinta itu, merubahnya menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih besar. Walau ia tidak bisa mencintai Luhan sepenuhnya. Tapi jika ia bisa mencintai Luha hingga akhir. Kenapa dia tidak lakukan, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti ia siap menjalaninya.

"Terimakasih."

Ken dan Selu tersenyum, mereka menepuk bahu Minseok seraya menganggukkan kepala. "Kau siap?."

Ah~ Saatnya menagih imbalan bukan? Seperti diperjanjian. Menagih imbalan disaat sinar sang rembulan yang membias pada kulit kita, saat cahayanya masuk kedalam mata.

"Iris matamu sangat indah Minseok, berwarna coklat bening seperti setetes madu murni."

"Kami ingin Iris matamu."

.

.

.

**Give your heart a break**

**Let me give your heart a break**

**Give your heart a break**

**Oh yeah, yeah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika dulu ia terbiasa terbangun dari tidurnya dengan seorang malaikat kecil disampingnya, memeluknya dengan tangan mungil, wajah cantik nan damai dengan kedua kelopak mata menutupi mata indah malaikat kecil itu. Kini tidak lagi.

Tidak ada sapaan ceria, senyuman manis yang disertai eye smile, panggilan manis dari sebuah bibir cherry. Sarapan roti selai strobery, segelas susu pisang. Atau kecupan dipipi. **TIDAK ADA**!

Sekarang yang ia dapati saat bangun adalah kamarnya yang gelap, barang-barang yang berserakkan, dan kesunyian.

Ia berharap bisa melihat malaikatnya lagi, melihat senyum dengan eye smile lagi, mendengar rengekkan manja dari bibir tipis yang menjadi candunya.

Chanyeol hanya berbaring dikasur empuknya, matanya memang tertutup tapi dia tidak tidur, hanya terlalu lelah. Ia sadar, bagaimana sakitnya Baekhyun selama ini, selalu bertahan walau ia terus dilukai. Tidak pernah sekalipun Baekhyun marah padanya saat ketahuan berselingkuh. Tidak ada caci maki yang dilontarkan Baekhyun padanya. Ia meringis membayangkan betapa sabarnyaBaekhyun selama ini.

Chanyeol menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan seorang malaikat. Menyia-nyiakan seorang namja yang mencitainya dengan tulus tanpa syarat. Yang mau menerimanya apa adanya.

Bisakah ia mendapatkan kesempatan kedua? Memperbaiki kesalahanya? Memulainya lagi dari awal? Bisakah? Masih adakah ma'af untuknya dari Baekhyun? Masih pantaskah ia memiliki Baekhyun?.

Chanyeol melangkah dengan gontai kekamar mandi, ia sudah beberapa hari bolos pelajaran karna terpuruk. Hari ini, ia bertekad ingin meminta ma'af pada Baekhyun atas semuanya. Berharaplah Baekhyun mau memberi ma'af padanya.

Tapi, bisakah ia mendapatkan kesempatan kedua? Ia ingin memulainya dari awal lagi bersama Baekhyun. Ia ingin menebus kesalahanya, membahagiakan Baekhyun, tidak akan melukai Baekhyun lagi, tidak akan menyia-nyiakan Baekhyun lagi.

Satu hal yang pasti ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membiarkan guyuran air dingin itu mengalir membasahi tubuhnya. Memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi dingin air yang mengaliri kulitnya.

"**Yeoliie~ buka pintunya. Kau lupa membawa handuk."**

"**Yeoliie~ Sarapanmu hari ini roti panggang dengan selai strowbery."**

"**Yeoliie~ Jangan pernah meninggalkanku."**

**TES**

"**Hiks... Hikss... K-kenapa Hiks.. Kau melakukanya Hiks."**

**TES**

"**Tak apa Yeoliie~ aku tidak marah padamu. Aku mengerti kenapa kau melakukanya."**

**TES**

**TES**

"**Kau hiks... mengulanginya hiks.. lagi hiks.."**

**TES**

ARGHHH

Chanyeol meninju dinding kamar mandi, air matanya tersamarkan dengan air yang mengalir.

Kilasan-kilasn memory saat ia menyakiti Baekhyun berputar-putar diotaknya, betapa sesak dadanya mengingat hal itu.

Chanyeol menyambar handuknya dengan cepat, dengan tergesa-gesa ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

DEG

Nafasnya tercekat, amatnya membulan sempurna.

Didepannya kini, sang malaikat yang begitu ia rindukan berdiri. Oh lihatlah mata cantik yang selalu menatapnya teduh itu, bibir yang menjadi candunya tengah membulat.

GREP

"Hajima~."

.

.

.

.

**Someone call the doctor! Nan geunyeoga pwilyohae**

**Harudo nan beotil su eobseo [ Beotilji mothae]**

**Beoteonago sipji anheun cheomgug gateun neo gin gin i deochaeun areumdawo. Eh-Oh.**

**Too much, neoya, your love, igeon Overdose.**

**[too much, your love]**

**Too much, neoya, your love, igeon Overdose.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh namja manis itu meliuk-liuk dengan indah, seirama dengan alunan musik yang tengan terputar.

Gerakkanya penuh perasaan, walau lagu yang diputarnya bukan jenis lagu slow. Tapi itulah dia, menari salah satu bagian dari hidupnya.

Kai, namja manis dengan kulit tan eksotis. Ia hanya seorang siswa biasa dari keluarga sederhana, ia bukan anggota pangeran sekolah seperti Sehun, sang pangeran es. Namja yang ia kagumi sekaligus orang yang ia cintai diam-diam.

Kai menyukai Sehun sejak masih SMP hingga sekarang, perasaannya tidak pernah pudar. Ia masuk sekolah ini juga karna sehun, karna ia ingin melihat Sehun, walau hanya dari jauh. Ia cukup sadar siapa dirinya, hanya siswa biasa dari kalangan sederhana. Tidak pantas bersama seorang pangeran seperti Sehun. Oh Kai~ pikiranmu terlalu sempit, sungguh.

Kai terus menari tanpa dia tahu ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dengan itens. Seorang namja tampan yang berdiri didepan pinyu.

Dialah Sehun, sang pangeran es yang dicintai Kai. Sedang menatap Kai yang menari dengan indahnya. EHEM, menurut Sehun. -_-

Sehun berjalan menuju DVD, matanya masih tak lepas pada Kai, entahlah. Mungkin ia terpesona pada namja manis itu. "Klik"

Musik berhenti tiba-tiba begitu juga Kai, namja itu terkejut hingga ia terjatuh karna tak sempat menjaga keseimbangan tubuh.

"Brukh."

"Ugh~."

Kai meringis kecil, ia tersentak saat melihat sepasang kaki berbalut jeans putih dan sepatu merah tak jauh darinya.

GLEK

Kai menelan ludah gugup, ia takut itu pelatih dance disekolah ini. Kai memang bukan anggota club Dance, ia malu untuk mengikuti club ini karna yah~ Mereka maksudku anggota club dance rata-rata adalah anak populer. Sedangkan ia? Fakta mengatakan club dance itu diisi oleh anak-anak orang berada. Kai bukan gengsi karna ia dari keluarga sederhana, itu tidak menjadi masalah baginya. Tapi bagaimana dengan para siswa? Mungkin hanya sebagian yang akan menghina atau membullynya. Hah~ melihat dari jauh saja Kai sudah bersyukur. Kai hanya kadang-kadang meminjam ruang dance ini, yah meminjam kunci ruang ini pada penjaga sekolah.

"EHEM." Dehaman keras Sehun menyadarkan Kai dari dunia khayalnya. Kai lantas berdiri merapikan bajunya sedikit sebelum membungkukkan badanya beberapa kali.

"Ma'afkan aku karna sudah lancang memakai ruangan ini. Ma'afkan aku." Katanya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak bergabung di club dance saja? Kau mempunyai bakat yang luar biasa." Kata Sehun, sedikit memuji.

Kai menahan nafas, Suara itu. Ia tahu sura siapa itu. Suara Sehun, namja yang dicintainya. Oh God, betapa beruntungnya dia bisa berada disatu ruangan berdua.

Dengan gugup Kai menatap Sehun.

"I-itu, aku h-hanya tidak ingin saja."

Kai bisa melihat kening Sehun yang mengkerut bingung. Mata mereka bertemu, dan apa itu? Jantung Kai yang berdetak tidak karuan.

"Kau malu?."

Kai membulatkan matanya, bibirnya mengkerucut imut. Hey~ Lihat tatapan tergoda Sehun yang melihat tingkah Kai.

"Aku tidak malu tahu, aku hanya takut." Kata Kai.

Sehun berjalan pelan kearah Kai, ugh dia benar-benar tergoda pada makhluk manis itu.

"Takut apa? Takut kau 'diserang' para anggota club karna kau akan menjadi satu-satunya anggota yang berstatus uke?." Kata Sehun menggoda Kai. Hey Oh Sehun, sekarang kau menjadi banyak bicara eoh?

Kai mendelik pada Sehun, ia mengkerucutkan bibir tebalnya lagi. "Aku seme tahu!." Oh Kai~ Apa tingkah mu saat itu mencerminkan perilaku seme? -_-

Ugh~ Sehun menahan mati-matian untuk tidak menyerang Kai saat ini juga, ia sungguh tergoda dengan bibir tebal itu yang pasti rasanya manis.

Oh Sehun Kau?

"Mana ada seme mempoutkan bibirnya sepertimu."

Wajah Kai memerah, karna marah dan malu. Tidak ia sangka Oh Sehun semenyebalkan ini.

"Aku seme! Lihat aku punya ABS!."

DAMN!

Sehun menatap perut Kai yang memperlihatkan pinggang ramping Kai, abs yang sedikit terbentuk itu tanpa berkedip.

Demi Tuhan Sehun benar-benar tergoda.

ASDFGHJKL

Ia terus mengumpat, penampilan Kai benar-benar sexy dimatanya."

DAMN!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yang minta HunKai udah Noh!**

**Rhamadan sebentar lagi, besok. Kalo nggak salah sih. –V**

**Ojan mau bilang Mohon ma'af yang sebesar-besarnya kalo Ojan ada salah^^ *dikiraHariRaya :3**

**Ojan mau ngucapin Makasih buat para readers setia sampe yang baru. Karna udah mau baca ff Ojan^^**

**Karna bulan puasa ff ini dihiatusin dulu ya~ -_-V**

**Karna apa? Aku nggak mau puasa aku batal karna nulis ff dengan adegan kissing, bukan buat aku aja sih sebenarnya. Buat para readers yang menjalankan puasa juga dong tentunya. Tapi kalo Ojan bisa mungkin saat Ojan berhalangan buat puasa Ojan bakal update chap selanjutnya~**

**Buat yang nanya Ojan itu sebenarya Namja atau Yeoja? Ojan itu Yeoja. Panggilan Ojan itu berawal dari Twin *tidak sekandung :3 . Sering mangil Ojan pake nama akhiran aja~ contoh=**

" **Jan mau kemana?."**

"**Jan udah makan belum?."**

"**Jan bla bla bla."**

**Dan pada akhirnya jadilah panggilan Ojan! :3**

**SATU Lagi!**

**Kenapa nggak ada adegan yang romatis diff Ojan?**

**Jawabannya Karna Ojan NGGAK BISA BIKIN ADEGAN ROMATIS-ROMANTIS'an. Fakta karna Ojan orang yang tergolong lumayan dingin didunia nyata, otomatis sikap cuek dan tenang melekat dong~ Ojan juga lebih suka baca ff atau nonton film yang bertema fantasy, kalo nggak action. Itu salah satu faktor pendukungnya, lagipula kebanyakkan ff dengan adegan romatis itu cenderung berlebihan *ettss jangan marah! Itu cuman opini Ojan doang kok. Karakter uke juga cenderung bersikap terlalu perem[uan dan terkesan errrr.. Lenjeh.**

**Kada Ojan rada geli juga bacanya, bikin ngakak sendiri pas bayanginnya.**

**Ojan mau bikin ff baru nih GS dan Crak Couple. Berhubung Ojan perlu cast tambahan ada yang mau 4 orang yang terpilih. Sebenarnya 5 tapi Ojan ngikut serataiin diri. :v Tinggal koment NamKor dikotak review.**

**Oke! Udah dulu curcolnya.**

**Ma'af nggak bisa bales atu-atu*BOW**

**BIG THANK'S TO :**

**Askasufa**

**Shinta lang**

**Aldi loveydovey**

**AquariisBlue**

**Heeliez elfpetalz**

**Baozibaobei**

**Kamong Jjong**

**Xohunaa**

**TaoziFanfan**

**Frozenxius**

**.**

**.**

**Minjoo = Ini udah lanjut~ **

**Jungjaegun = Nah~ Tuh HunKai uadah noh~**

**Frozen Deer = Iya~^^ Makasih udah dibilang Daebak~**

** ChenBaek ya? Liat aja nanti.~**

**.**

**Ada yang mau bantu ngejelasin apa itu 'Alpha?. 'Omega?. 'Beta?**

**.**

**Gomawo Chingudeul^^**

**Kalo mau nanya-naya tentang Ojan atau ff-nya bisa tanya lewat Fb kaena Ojan lebih aktif disana, atau twitter.**

**Fb = Luluselu XiaoLu**

**Twitter = OjanieKim**

**Ada yang mau di follow? Taoi janji follback~**

**See you next chap^^**

**By : Crissan Kim a.k.a Ojanie**


	6. Chapter 7 the mixture of love

**.**

**.**

**The Mixture of Love**

**Shop Wishes chap 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Crissan Kim a.k.a Ojanie**

**Xiumin's wife**

**PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

**A/N = ****JANGAN JADIKAN ALASAN SEKALI NGE-REVIEW + NGE-FAVORITE'IN TRUS NGGAK NGERIEVIEW LAGI! **

**TRUS BUAT SILENT READERS! MUNCUL NAPA! NGE-REVIEW SATU ATU DUA KATA JUGA NGGAK APA-APA! YANG PENTING KALIAN NGERIVEW!**

** REVIEW KALIAN ITU BERHARGA BANGET BUAT SAYA, JADI PENYEMANGAT SAYA BUAT FF INI, BIAR ABAL, JELEK NGGAK MUTU GINI JUGA PERLU DIHARGAI'KAN?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suho masih berkutat dengan lembaran kertas entah apa diperpustakaan. Jemarinya dengan lihai memilah kertas-kertas usang kekuningan. Sudah 5 jam ia berada ditempat sepi ini, sekarang sudah malam tapi Suho tak bergeming ingin pulang kerumahnya. Itu buku tahunan yang sudah hancur,isinya bahkan hanya tinggal beberapa yang masih utuh. Buku tahunan siswa Exostand Senior High School angkatan tahun 2008.

Hanya sekitar 5 lembar, seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Buku tahunan itu hancur.

Mata Suho menelusuri setiap tulisan bertinta hitam itu dengan seksama, photo-photo siswanya pun hampir tidak terlihat kecuali photo seorang namja manis berdimple. Photo itu masih sangat jelas, Suho terus menatap photo itu seolah terhipnotis ia mengusap photo itu sambil tersenyum.

Name = Zhang Yi Xing

Birth = 7 October

Country = Chinese, Changsha, HUNAN Province.

Lagi, Suho tersenyum. Ia yakin, telah jatuh cinta hanya lewat sebuah photo. Pada seorang namja manis yang lebih tua darinya.

Suho langsung mengambil buku catatannya, menulis alamat rumah Yixing yang ada dikorea, dan China. Iatidak peduli, sekarang Yixing ada dikorea atau China. Itu bukan masalah baginya, toh dia kaya, bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Menyuruh para Bodyguardnya untuk mencari keberadaan sang pujaan hati, mudah bukan?

Suho membereskan pekerjaannya, sejujurnya ia disuruh oleh kepala sekolah untuk membuat buku tahunan baru, tapi dia malah asik membaca buku tahunan milik senior-seniornya dahulu.

Setelah ia mematikan lampu perpustakaan, Suho bergegas pergi. Menyusuri koridor yang sepi, ada beberapa kelas yang masih aktif malam ini sehingga keadaan sekolah tidak gelap gulita.

Suho hanya perlu menyusuri tangga menuju koridor lantai 1 dan ia akan segera sampai keparkiran, dimana mobil sport mahalnya terparkir manis.

Perlahan terdengar suara alunan merdu dari ruangan depan tangga. Suara dari tuts-tuts piano yang lembut, semakin Suho melangkahkan kakinya mendekat suara itu kian jelas terdengar dengan diiringi suara nyanyian seseorang. Tapi, lagu itu bukan lagu yang bertema kecerian melainkan lagu dengan irama menyedihkan, dan dipastikan genre lagu itu adallah ballad.

_**Gloomy Sunday**_

_**Sunday is gloomy**_

_**The hours are slumberless**_

_**Dearest the shadows**_

_**I live with are numberless**_

_**Little white flowers**_

_**Will never awaken you,**_

_**Not where the drak coach**_

_**Of sorrow has taken you~**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Gloomy Sunday**_

_**Dreaming, I was only dreaming**_

_**I wake and I find you asleep**_

_**On deep in my heart, dear **_

_**Darling, I hope**_

_**That my dream hastn't haunted you**_

_**My heart is telling you**_

_**How much I wanted you**_

_**Gloomy Sunday**_

_**It's absolutely gloomy Sunday**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Wajah Suho berubah pucat, baru saja ia mendengarkan lagu kematian yang terkenal didunia, ciptaan seorang Namja yang lahir pada abad 18. Kau tahu? Diberbagai negara banyak orang yang bunuh diri setelah mendengar lagu ini, liriknya yang terkesan menyeramkan, Tapi rasakan makna dalam dari lagu itu. Maka kau akan tahu kenapa banyak orang mati setelahnya.

Suho mengintip lewat celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, bisa ia lihat seorang namja dengan balutan kemeja hitam dan celana jeans dengan warna senada tengah bermain piano, Suho tidak bisa melihat jelas seperti apa rupa namja itu karna sang namja duduk membelakanginya. Sinar matahari senja kekuningan berpadu cahaya putih lampu terpapar jelas pada kulit putih pucat namja itu, sejenak Suho terdiam. Menatap punggung namja yang tangannya asik menekan-nekan tuts piano, memainkan lagu yang sama seperti tadi.

_**Angels have no thought**_

_**Of ever returning you**_

_**Would they be angry**_

_**If I thought of joining you?**_

_**Gloomy Sunday**_

_**Gloomy Sunday**_

_**With shadows I spend it all**_

_**My heart and I**_

_**Have decided to end it all**_

_**Soon there'll be prayers**_

_**And candles are lit, I know **_

_**Let them not weep**_

_**Let them know, that I'm glad to go**_

_**Death is a dream**_

_**For in death I'm caressing you**_

_**With the last breath of my sol**_

_**I'll be blessing you**_

_**Gloomy Sunday~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Drrttt Drrtttt

Getaran dari ponsel mengalihkan perhatian Suho.

Sebuah pesan dari pengawal pribadinya.

"Tuan, nyonya besar menunggu anda dimansion"

Hanya sebuah pesan singkat yang membuat mood Suho langsung berubah. Ck, nyonya besar? Yeoja tua tak tahu diri. Batinnya.

Suho meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah kaki yang terdengar kasar.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandang pantulan dirinya didepan cermin besar, tubuh mungilnya berbalut kaos tanpa lengan putih dan jaket sport biru, celana jeans putih dan sepatu dengan warna senada. Surai coklatnya yang kini bercampur dengan warna abu-abu itu dikuncir hingga berbentuk apple hair. Ugh~ tidakkah ia terlihat menggemaskan? Lihatlah senyum manis yang sejak tadi menghiasi waja cutenya.

"Sempurna." Gumamnya.

Baekhyun mengambil tas punggung berwarna baby blue, ia tertegun. Tas itu hadiah Chanyeol 1 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku merindukanmu~."

Kaki mungilnya berjalan dengan santai diatas trotoar, hari ini ia ingin pergi kerumah bibi Yun kembaran sang ibu. Beginilah Baekhyun jika merindukan ibunya yang jauh dinegri sebrang, berkunjung kerumah sang bibi yang ia anggap sebagai ibu ke-2nya.

Ia berhenti didepan sebuah toko buah, memandang benda berwarna warni itu dengan bingung. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya yang lentik itu kedahinya, memasang pose bingung yang benar-benar menggemaskan.

Tidak tahukah kau Baek, penjual buah itu tengah menggigit jari-jari tanganya karna gemas melihat tingkahmu yang seperti anak kecil heum?

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tersenyum menggemaskan, ia mendekati penjual buah yang masih menggigit jari itu.

"Noona, aku ingin lemon, apel dan melon." Ujarnya

"N-de."

Noona penjual buah itu dengan gugup mengambil beberapa buah seperti keinginan namja cute disampingnya.

"Ini adik kecil." Perkataan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Ma'af noona, umurku sudah 18 tahun."

Setelah membayar, Baekhyun meninggalkan toko buah itu dengan hati kesal.

Tak henti-hentinya gerutuan itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Rupanya ia masih kesal atas kejadian tadi. Ayolah Baekhyun, tubuhmu memang mungil bukan? Kau juga baby face. Salahmu juga, kenapa menguncir rambutmu seperti anak TK. -_-

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa, ia menatap kantong plastik buahnya. Ternya bibi Yun dan keluarganya sedang pergi keluar kota.

"Huft~ sia-sia."

Baekhyun melangkah pergi, sambil berjalan di jalan sepi yang diterangi lampu jalan yang remang-remang. Alunan musik klasik dari earphonenya menemani perjalanannya menuju asrama. Ia ingin bertemu Minseok, ingin ditemani tidur oleh namja yang tak kalah mungil darinya. Hitung-hitung mengerjai Luhan. Haha

Drrt Drrtt

Eoh?

Kim Jong Dae Calling~

Pip

"Yeoboseyeo?."

"..."

"Iya-iya aku aku akan pulang."

"..."

"Yakk! Kenapa kau jadi cerewet seperti ini eoh?."

"...-

Pip

Baekhyun mendengus begitu selesai menutup telpon dari Jong Dae, alias Chen. Baekhyun terheran-heran sendiri dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu itu, Jong Dae jadi terlihat posesif akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memakan sarapan paginya dengan lahap, selai strowbery dan susu pisang. Saat hendak minum, Baekhyun berhenti. Memandang gelas bening yang berisi cairan berwarna cream. Susu pisang, minuman favorite Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, tidak dapat dipungkiri jikalau ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Rindu dengan senyuman 5 jari yang terkesan idiot miliknya, tawa renyah dengan suara bass, kata manis yang sebenarnya hanya bualan semata. Intinya, Baekhyun merindukan semua yang ada pada Chanyeol.

Sungguh, ia tidak bisa membenci Chanyeol. Walau puluhan goresan luka dihatinya itu dibuat oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meremas gelasnya. Ia tidak tahu, ia ingin bertemu Chanyeol, melihat namja yang dia cintai itu. Ingin merasakan pelukkan hangat dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera memasukkan bekalnya kedalam kotak bekal, hanya nasi goreng kimchi dan sedikit bbulgogi. Itu makanan favorite Chanyeol.

Setelah selesai ia segera menunggu Jong Dae, dihalaman. Kakinya tak berhenti bergerak-gerak gelisah. Berjalan kesana-kemari sambil menatap ponselnya.

Baekhyun ragu, ia ingin menelpon Chanyeol. Menanyakan bagaimana kabar namja itu, apakah ia sudah makan dan sebagainya.

"Baek, ayo cepat masuk." Rupanya Chen sudah berada didalam mobil. Baekhyun dengan cepat masuk kedalam mobil sport merah itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka, Baekhyun dengan pikirannya yang dipenuhi Chanyeol, sedang Chen. Namja itu sangat fokus pada acara mengemudinya.

Chen melirik Baekhyun sebentar sebelum ia~

"Bekal untuk siapa Baek?." Katanya.

Refleks Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"E- I-Itu, untukku sendiri. Iya untukku." Sahut Baekhyun kaku.

Chen menyeritkan alisnya

"Ben-

Belum sempat ia melanjutkan perkataannya, Baekhyun sudah menyela.

"Dae-ie, turunkan aku disini saja. A-ku ingin membeli sesuatu." Ujarnya, Baekhyun sudah melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

Chen menghentikan mobilnya, hanya 3 meter lagi sampai didepan gerbang.

"K-kau. Yakk Byun Baekhyun!."

Chen hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Baekhyun yang sudah pergi menjauh. Ia segera masuk kearena parkir sekolah.

Baekhyun membelik sekotak susu pisang, lalu berbalik menuju asrama sekolah, keputusannya untuk menemui Chanyeol akan terlaksana.

Disinilah Baekhyun, didalam kamarnya dan Chanyeol. Suasanannya lumayan gelap. Baekhyun memandang sekeliling kamar yang seperti kapal pecah itu dengan seksama. Suara gemricik air dari dalam kamar mandi membuat Baekhyun terdiam, jadi Chanyeol belum berangkat kesekolah. Batinnya.

Perlahan Baekhyun memunguti lembaran baju-baju yang berserakkan, serta benda-benda disekitarnya. Diotaknya sedang berpikir, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Chanyeol hingga keadaan kamar bisa seperti ini.

Brakk

Baekhyun langsung menoleh, matanya membulat sempura. Disana, Chanyeol tengah berdiri dengan keterkejuttan, memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu. Bisa dilihatnya Chanyeol berjalan sedikit cepat kearahnya hingga tubuhnya yang mungil itu benar-benar berada didalam dekapan Chanyeol.

GREP

"Hajjima~."**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shop Wishes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** "Iris matamu sangat indah Minseok, berwarna coklat bening seperti setetes madu murni."**

"**Kami ingin Iris matamu."**

**DEG**

Minseok menatap pantulan matanya dikaca kamar mandi, irisnya yang dulu coklat bening. Kini tidak ada lagi, irisnya berubah warna menjadi coklat tua, bila dilihat dari jarak lumayan jauh akan terlihat berwarna hitam. Minseok menghela nafas.

"Setidaknya mereka tidak meminta nyawaku atau Luhan." Gumamnya, ia berjalan keluar.

"M-Mins-."

"Yakk! Berbalik kau Xi Luhan!."

Dengan segera Luhan berbalik dengan wajah memerah. ASDFGHJKL~

Oh No! Sesuatu dibawah sana sepertinya terbangun. Keke

Sementara Minseok segera berlari kelemari pakaiannya, dengan terburu-buru ia mengambil baju seragam, kaos, dan celana dalamnya.

"A-aku akan berganti dikamar mandi, kau bisa sarapan lebih dulu." Katanya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

Setelah memastikan Minseok masuk, Luhan segera menuju meja belajar Minseok. Ia sudah lumayan sering ke-kamar Minseok, yah~ Sejak saat itu tentunya.

Luhan tersenyum melihat piyama hitam miliknya yang tergantung didepan lemari Minseok, pendekattannya kini sudah meningkat. Minseok lebih sering bersamanya. Betapa senangnya Luhan kau tahu?

Luhan meletakkan dua buah kotak bekal yang berisi nasi goreng Beijjing dan 2 gelas air putih, pagi-pagi sekali ia bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya dan Minseok. Selesai menata, Luhan melihat-lihat koleksi buku Minseok. Lumayan banyak dan cukup tebal. Ia tertarik pada buku dengan sampul hijau tosca, yang berada diujung rak buku.

Ternyata hanya album photo lama.

Luhan membuka halaman pertama, photo seorang bayi dengan mata bulat. Luhan tahu itu Minseok.

Halaman demi halaman hingga sampai dipertengahan halaman. Sebuah photo Minseok saat masih sekolah menengah pertama dengan seorang yeoja cantik mirip dengan Minseok.

"Itu Kim Ye Ra. Dia adikku."

Luhan terperanjat, sejak kapan sang pujaan hati ada disampingnya?

"Dia cantik, sepertimu Seokiie." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

Minseok ber-rolling eye. "Aku namja, kau lupa?."

Luhan terkekeh dan Minseok hanya bisa mendengus.

"Min~?."

"Panggil aku dengan benar Lu. Tadi kau memanggilku dengan Seokiie, sekarang Min. Kemarin-kemarin Minseokiie. Nanti apalagi?."

Luhan berusaha menahan tawanya, Minseok yang sedang kesal seperti ini adalah hal yang manis menurut Luhan. Kau bisa melihat wajah cemberut dari pipi gembul itu.

"Kau mau kupanggil apa?." Minseok menatap Luhan lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Terserahmu~." Jawabnya acuh.

"Baozi!."

.

.

.

Kai duduk dipaling belakang, selalu seperti itu. Dikucilkan atau memang ia tidak suka berbaur dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Yang dilakukan dikelas apabila jam kosong hanya membaca buku, mendengarkan musik, atau pergi ketap sekolah sekedar melakukan hobby menarinya.

Kai mempunyai kakak bernama Kim Taemin, dia adalah seorang koreografer dance. Dari sanalah Kai belajar berbagai gerakkan dance.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kai?

Apa yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah pergi menuju ke-atap sekolah, seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Melakukan hobby-nya.

Ah, Sepertinya Kai sedang senang hari ini. Terbukti ia terus tersenyum manis yang terkesan cute.

Sadar atau tidak beberapa siswa tengah memperhatikannya, sejujurnya Kai cukup disukai banyak siswa disekolah ini.

Mereka tahu Kai karna Kai sering memenangkan berbagai Ollimpiade (?) nasional yang cukup membanggakan.

Kai hanya dekat dengan Yejin. Yeoja cantik yang sama-sama dari keluarga sederhana sepertinya, Yejin adalah tetangga Kai. Terkadang mereka akan pulang bersama setiap Kai punya shif malam. Kai berkerja di sebuah cafe tak jauh dari sekolahnya.

Kreeett

"S-sehun."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ma'af nggak bisa bales reviews kalian.**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Askasufa**

**Frozenxius**

**Shinta Lang**

**Dyo Ken**

**Xing mae30**

**Bizzle sekai**

**SaranghaeLuMin**

**RiiMagnae**

**Kamong Jjong**

**Cjunri**

**Baozibaobei**

**Jongin48**

**AquariisBlue**

**Ren Choi**

**Heeliez elfpetalz**

**TaoziFanfan**

**Mizukami Sakura-chan**

**Rie maratri**

**Haru3137**

**Ardian aiyul**

**Alexandra n xing**

**Xohunaa**

**Khusus buat:**

**XanDC09 : Mungkin alurnya emang ngebingungin. Penjelasannya kurang juga sih. Thanks udah review.**

**Kitty Kitty Jongie : ****-_-**

**Nggak apa-apa kok, aku ma'afin. Tapi lain kali jangan diulangi ya~**

**.**

**.**

**HEY! IYA KAMU!**

**SIDERS!**

**Masih nggak mau nge-REVIEW heum?**

**ANDA MAU, username anda saya tulis paling awal dengan CAPS LOCK + ITALIC + UNDERLINE?**

**BIAR MALU!**

**Ngaku aja. Saya ma'afin kok.**

**TUH ada siders yang udah ngaku. Saya nggak bakal apa-apain anda kok.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lebaran sebentar lagi~^^**

**Aku mau minta ma'af karna udah marah-marah.**

**Review juseyeo~^^**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih banyak buat yang mau ngerievew + yang udah ngaku jadi siders + yang nge-FOLLOW + FAVORITE (Secara diam-diam juga -_-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See You Next Chap^^**

**By : Xiumin's Wife**


	7. Chapter 6

**Shop Wishes chapter 6**

.

.

.

**Xiumin's Wife**

**Crissan Kim a.k.a Ojanie**

**PRESENT**

Song : Geisha Cinta dan Benci

**Warning : Tyepo(s) makin bertebaran, alur kagak jelas, cerita nambah lebih kagak jelas.**

**A/N : ANNYEONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG _**

** OJAN COMEBACKKKKKKKK :V**

** Pleaseee jangan timvuk apalagi bakar Ojan yeth :3**

**Ojan bener-bener sibuk. :3 kurikulum 2013 sangat menyiksa -_- pulang jam 3 sore, pulang sekolah Ojan istirahat bentar, trus lanjut ngerjain tugas atau bantuin abang Ojan. :3 Hari minggu Ojan masih bantuin abang Ojan sisanya istirahat full. :3 #OjanCurhatJuseyeo -_-**

**Ya~ walau FB jalan terus :v**

**Daripada banyak bacot langsung aja yeth #plakk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shop Wishes**

**.**

**.**

**B**aekhyun memejamkan matanya saat hembusan nafas hangat itu menerpa lembut ceruk lehernya. Menarik nafas dalam kala kedua tangan kekar itu semakin erat memeluknya.

"Baekiie~." Suara berat yang penuh akan syarat kerinduan dan penyesalan itu terasa menggema ditelingannya.

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya, melirik sekilas pada tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar indah diperutnya.

"Chanyeol." Namja tampan itu semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya lagi. Suara datar dari bibir Baekhyun terasa menyesakkan didadanya.

"Mianhae." Sebutir kristal bening itu lolos darin pelupuk mata Chanyeol. Biarlah jika setelah ini ia tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun-nya lagi asalkan namja mungil yang ia cintai itu mau memaafkannya. Biarkan ia merasakan sakit setelah melepas Baekhyun asalkan Baekhyun bahagia, ia akan pergi. Menjauh dari kehidupan Baekhyun. Bukankah itu memang pantas untuknya?

"Aku melepasmu Baek."

Dan berhasilah membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Sungguh bukan ini yang ingin Baekhyun dengar, yang ingin ia lihat bukan Chanyeol yang menangis melepaskannya.

TES

TES

Baekhyun tidak kuat, ia tidak ingin Chanyeol meninggalkannya. Melepaskannya seperti ini.

"Ma'af jika selama ini aku selalu menyia-nyiakanmu. Menyakitimu dengan semua kebohonganku. Melukaimu dengan menduakan cinta yang secara tulus kau berikan padaku."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Posisinya masih memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh mungil dalam rengkuhannya itu tengah menangis.

"Satu hal Baek~ Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun, menghadapnya. Rasanya seperti teriris. Sangat sakit melihat linangan air mata itu turun dari mata Baekhtyun-nya.

Chanyeol mengusap pipi penuh air mata itu dengan lembut. Mengabaikan tatapan dalam Baekhyun padanya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat iris indah yang mampu membuatnya luluh sekaligus bersalah itu.

"Biarkan aku melakukannya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, bibirnya menyesap pelan bibir Baekhyun. Jika bagi Chanyeol ciuman itu manis tidak dengan Baekhyun, baginya terasa hambar, sangat hampa walau Chanyeol melakukannya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun meremas baju kaos Chanyeol. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis, menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut.

" Carilah kebahagian untuk masa depanmu sayang. Aku akan selalu mendo'akanmu. Semua kenangan pahit yang pernah kau alami bersamaku kuburlah dalam-dalam. Aku tahu kau kuat sayang. Kau namja terhebat yang pernah kukenal. " Lagi, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kepelukkannya. Ini adalah detik-detik dimana ia tidak akan melihat Baekhyun setelahnya.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan, bibirnya hanya bisa terkantup rapat. Kenyataan ia terlalu baik hingga rasa cintanya bisa mengalahkan rasa benci. Kenyataan juga cinta itu buta.

Apa Baekhyun salah? Ia yang terlalu mencintai Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun ia lelah akan kebohongan Chanyeol. Ia sakit karna Chanyeol yang terus mendua. Ketidak berdayaannya pada rasa cinta yang amat besar itu sehingga keinginannya untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol terhenti.

Baekhyun tidak bisa, sampai kapanpun.

Tidak bisa membenci Chanyeol.

Sulit baginya, membedakan segala cinta dan benci yang ia rasakan.

Kenapa bibirnya terasa kaku untuk berucap "Jangan Pergi"? Apakah ego-nya kini mulai menguasai pikirannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan hatinya? Jelas sudah. Dia tetep ingin Chanyeol bersamanya. Setidaknya jika Chanyeol berjanji untuk berubah. Namun, bukankah Chanyeol mengatakan mencintainya?

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlelap damai disampingnya. Jemari besarnya mengelus pelan pipi mulus itu. Naik kekening. Turun kehidung, lalu kebibir tipis pink yang sangat menggoda itu.

"Mianhae. Aku bisa saja egois untuk tetap mempertahankamu karna aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi itu sama saja dengan membunuhmu, kau akan dibayang-banyangi masa lalu yang menyakitkan."

Perlahan Chanyeol bergerak turun dari ranjangnya. Mengambil koper besar didalam lemarinya. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan baju-bajunya kedalam benda besar hitam tersebut. Jika berlambat-lambat maka ia takut. Takut Baekhyun terbangun, takut ia tidak kuat mekihat mata indah baekhyun yang membuatnya bisa berubah pikiran.

Setelah selesai. Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang terlelap damai.

CUP

CUP

CHU

Mengecupi

Kening

Dahi

Hingga bibir Baekhyun yang tidak akan bisa ia rasakan lagi.

"Good bye."

Setelah menyelimuti Baekhyun, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar itu dengan koper besarnya. Tujuannya adalah kemakam Byun Ji Ra lalu kebandara untuk pergi ke Canada.

_**Shop Wishes**_

"**S-sehun."**

Kai tertegun. Ia jadi ragu untuk melangkah lebih jauh karna ada Sehun yang tengah berdiri dengan earphone ditelinganya. Tapi mungkinkah ini bisa menjadi langkah yang bagus untuk jadi lebih dekat dengan Sehun.

"Bodoh kau Kai." Kai terkekeh miris mendapati pemikiran aneh menurutnya.

"Bisakah aku berharap lebih~?." Batinya sambil memandangi punggung Sehun sendu. Pandangan Kai beraih pada lantai semen yang kusam dan sedikit genangan air yang menampakkan bayangn tubuhnya.

Ini sudah berapa tahun sejak ia menyukai Sehun. Perasaan itu tidak pernah berubah. Tapi ini cukup lama. Tidakkah ia merasa putus asa? Yeah terkadang ia merasa lelah. Penantiannya selalu terasa sia-sia. Salahnya juga, kenapa tidak berusaha untuk dekat dengan Sehun selama ini. Resikonya memang lumayan, dihina, dibully, dan lainnya. Haha itu lucu. Sungguh. -_-

Ia ingat, kakanya Taemin pernah memberitahu sebuah mitos. Yang menurutnya konyol. Ini sudah jaman modern. Tapi bisa kah ia berharap pada mitos yang kata kakanya nyata itu?

Tanpa Kai tahu Sehun tengah memperhatikannya.

Sehun terus menatap Kai. Entah kenapa namja berkulit tan itu mampu buatnya terasa berdebar. Berbicara soal Kai.

Sehun teringat kejadian 'malam itu' Sehun terkekeh. Ia melepas earphonenya. Secara sengaja ia ketempat ini, yah ingin menemui seseorang yang sering mengusik pikirannya. Dan orang itu tidak lain adalah Kai.

Kedua tangannya masuk kedalam kantong celana. Berjalan dengan senyum tipis kearah Kai yang masih tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun.

"Apa genangan air itu lebih menarik daripada aku?." Pertanyaan macam apa itu OH SEHUN. -_-

Kai tersentak. Dan ia mendongak.

"S-sehun." Kai tergagap.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kai menahan nafas. OH GOD.

Sehun berdiri tidak kurang dari 1 meter didepannya. Dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang lebih mirip seringaian.

"A-apa?."

"Kau ada acara nanti malam?."

Heeee_ apa maksudnya ini?

"Tidak ada."

Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Ayo kita berkencan."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**A/N : Ma'af kan aku ya chingudeul~**

**Aku nggak tahu lagi mau ngomong apa –V**

**Ini cerita makin ngga jelas. Ma'afkan atas keterlambatan saya yeth .-.**

**Numpang curhat yeth .-.**

**Aku nggak ngeh banget sama KURIKULUM 2013 **

**-_- dan itu juga yang bikin aku nggak punya waktu buat nulis ff. Sumvah kurikulum baru ini bikin aku kecapeaan/? Pulang sore, belum lagi ekskul yang wajib. Pulang sekolah istirahat bentar trus pergi lagi. Dan malemnya Ojan habisin dengan full tidur. Ya walau disekolah masih bisa maen fb -_-**

**Udah segitu aja cuap-cuap gajenya _3_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ma'af nggak bisa review atu-atu. ._.**

**BIG THANKS TO : **

**Kamong Jjong**

**Novisaputri09**

**BaekyeolSekai**

**Jongin48**

**RiiMagnae**

**Kim XiuXiu Hunnie**

**Mizukami Sakura-chan**

**Little Drak Wolf99**

**Frozenxius**

**Mole13**

**Xing mae30**

**Eyesmile22 **

**HamsterXiumin**

**Baozibaobei**

**Genieaaa**

**TaoziFanfan**

**Sehunaapel**

**Guest**

**DeXiu98**

**JR**

**Kim MinAh**

**XiuXiuSeok90**

**XanDC09**

**Retnofauzh**

**JongIn**

**Kimjongkai-ssi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ma'af kalo ada yang ketinggalan.**

**By : Xiumin's Wife**


End file.
